Until it's gone
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: You never know what you missed... until it's gone. Yami Yugi/Seto Kaiba. Hope you like it! -JJ


Summary: You don't know what you will miss until it's gone.

Seto Kaiba kicked some of the rubble under his feet that had the misfortune of being in his way. He was standing in the ruins of a burned down home. Blackened pieces of wood and large beams were scattered around the area. The whole house had caved in, leaving behind only ruins. Seto saw a detail of interest and he kicked some burnt wood over to reveal a picture frame.

In the picture was what he liked to call the "Yugi squad". Tristan was on the left hand side and on the right was Tea. Joey was in the middle with his arms around two guys who looked like they could be brothers, which were of course Yami and Yugi. Everyone was smiling with some expression which showed they were happy. It was Yami, however, who stood out with his fiery eyes and smirking expression (though it was a happy one). Seto looked down at the picture of his rival, Yami. Tears almost came to his eyes but since he was Seto Kaiba, they were gone before they had time to cause any damage.

It had been two months, three weeks, and a day since Yami had burned in the fire, but it wasn't as if he was counting or anything. Yami's death had come as a surprise to everyone. It was a mystery as to how the house caught on fire but the most important dreadful truth was that no matter how hard it was to accept, he was still not there.

For almost three moths, Seto had claimed the title of King of Games. The title he had wanted for so long but couldn't claim because Yami would end up victorious. Now that he had the title, he should feel happy. Then why wasn't he? Seto could boast that there was not one person that could out-skill him anymore, he was the best in the world, but something was missing. The title he wanted now seemed unimportant without a skilled enough duelist to take it from.

Seto would not admit he missed Yami. He wouldn't bring himself down to that level. He however still couldn't get around the feeling of wanting to see the look in Yami's deep crimson eyes that shouted he was determined to win. Seto also wouldn't admit that he missed the intellectual thrill of dueling against someone as smart as the –former– King of Games. He also wouldn't admit… well, there was a lot that Seto Kaiba wouldn't admit he missed (though he did).

The one thing he knew he DID miss (and wouldn't mind saying it) was the battle of wits that the two threw against each other. Yami was the only one who was able to throw a carefully aimed snide remark right back in his face as if it was as easy as breathing. And now, Yami was gone with just with a simple thing as fire.

Seto stared down, immersed in his own thoughts that he almost jumped when he heard Yami's voice behind him say,

"Of all the people, I would have never expected you to be hanging around _here_."

Kaiba knew the voice too well, more than he would have liked. His brain immediately jumped to thinking he was hallucinating, because if the dead talk to you… there might be problems.

Seto didn't turn to the voice and he kept his back to it. A slight smile formed on Kaiba's face, he missed Yami's smooth voice that had a wide range of emotion, but still never lost its own special spark.

Seto chuckled, and though he knew how outrageously silly it was to speak to a hallucination, he asked,

"Why… do you have a problem with it?"

Yami replied with the same casual tone,

"No, just slightly confusing, that's all."

Seto closed his eyes and listened to the way Yami's voice sounded, he had missed the sound.

"And in what way is that?"

Yami raised his eyebrow, though of course Seto didn't see it. It struck Yami at that moment that Seto didn't think he was real. The truth of the matter was that he had survived the fire. He was not dead, sure you can count him being a former 5000 year old spirit who recently got a body of his own… but he was still not "dead".

It was actually an interesting story as to how Yami survived and how the body that his friends found was actually some random thief who decided to wear Yami's golden arm bands (in order to steal them… but he never got to that on account of burning in a fire)… but that is a story for another time.

Yami smirked to himself before saying,

"It is confusing because I think you missed me."

Seto chuckled, clearly his 'subconscious' part of his brain was trying to tell him that he needed to accept the fact he missed Yami.

"Really? What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know… it was just kind of out there, I mean considering you **thought** I was dead for three months…"

Seto interjected him,

"I tend to think that people are dead when I see their dead bodies you know."

Yami smiled to Seto's back, it was humorous to the King of Games that Seto had not gotten the hint he threw out in the last sentence.

"Uh huh, well at least I don't have to teach you that much."

"Don't get smart with me Yami."

Yami grinned at how Seto used his name (though he had repeatedly said that he didn't believe there had been another person dueling with Yugi).

"Oh that's right, I should bow down to you because you are now the King of Games correct? Well if it makes you feel any better I can still kick your ass at any game you would like."

"I refuse to believe that my subconscious is considering myself beneath Yami!"

Seto said out loud, and more to himself than to Yami.

"Really? Even for a second you would consider I am better than you are? That is quite amazing!"

Seto turned around to meet his 'hallucination' and was about to answer something back, but his voice caught in his throat. The look on Seto's face was priceless, and even more so to the grinning Yami, who was in solid form and wearing an 'incognito' outfit. (He was in a hooded jacket, with the hood down, but could be put up just incase he needed to hide his –natural– hair style.)

"Ok, that look on your face was worth getting short term amnesia for!"

Yami laughed and took a few steps closer to Seto so that they were within arms length from each other.

Yami waved his hands in front of Seto, trying to get his attention back to the real world. When Seto didn't respond Yami growled out,

"Take a picture, it will last longer."

Yami's challenging voice brought Seto back out of his trance and he said out,

"You … You are ALIVE…"

"Wow, good job, I'm glad you can tell a dead body from a live body… it usually is important beca—"

Yami was cut off of his sentence by Seto's lips on his. Seto wasn't thinking, and by the time he was thinking, he was too late to stop himself. The tall brunet's lips hungrily sought out Yami's soft, warm ones.

Yami didn't register what was happening till Seto instinctively wrapped an arm around his waist and put the other on the back of his head to pull him closer. Yami gave in before he realized he had given in. Yami's eyes drifted closed as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, kissing the other duelist back with as much emphasis as the blue eyed man had.

In a moment of pure passion, the two found themselves lost to the world and lost to reason. All they needed was the warmth of the other's lips and the pleasure that was coursing through their veins. Even if they had been actually thinking, and knew to stop, it is doubtful that they would have stopped.

However, as good moments go, they must end. The two pulled away and their eyes opened to greet each other. Crimson and cerulean met, both with a hazy look of desire in their eyes.

Realization hit hard and Seto's eyes widened to what he had just initiated and he quickly let go and almost sprung away from the other man. Yami was holding his ground as well as he could, though he wanted to actually turn and blush with embarrassment. In an attempt to ease the situation and return to their normal bantering, Yami grinned slightly and said,

"So you DID miss me."

Though Yami was trying to help the situation, he worsened it. The grin on Yami's face was just too tempting to the CEO and he snapped out of his initial surprise and growled out, "Shut up," before deliberately grabbing Yami and dominating another kiss.

It was official, both Seto and Yami knew it. Seto had missed him, and not only that, he had missed him probably more than even Yugi had. It was then that Seto realized he needed Yami, he wanted Yami, and he had finally met his match in every sense of the term.

When the two finally needed air they split, but Seto kept his arm around Yami's waist. He would be damned if he let Yami slip away from him again.

"You're alive."

Seto said with a smile, he just wanted to hear it again. Yami however was quick to pick up their usual playing and said back with a hint of rebellion,

"We have established that."

Seto pulled Yami into an embrace. It was rare for the CEO to show loving emotions, but even for the most cold hearted business man, the thought of having Yami back was enough to temporarily dissolve the barriers he had put up around himself.

"How did you survive?... not that I'm complaining, just consider me curious."

Yami raised his head to meet the other man's eyes. Seto had a soft look that caught Yami by surprise. Yami however could still see the glint of desire of his curiosity in the blue depths. Yami chuckled and said,

"I will tell all… but only in front of all my friends so that I don't have to say it a million and one times."

Seto raised his eyebrow,

"Your friends don't know you are alive?"

"No, not yet… I actually was counting on Yugi being by the ruins here… but I guess I found someone just as good."

Seto growled,

"JUST as good? Ill make you pay for that."

Seto leaned down and more forcefully kissed the (now) addicting crimson eyed Pharaoh. Yami didn't give any resisting and matched Seto's kiss, which made the blue eyed brunet smirk in his head. Yami really was his match.

When the kiss ended Seto playfully growled out,

"Now what do you think?"

"Is this the part where I give in? I think I missed that part of the script."

Seto grinned as he saw the fire in Yami's eyes. Yami… _His_ Yami. Seto leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Yami's neck before whispering with the gentlest and softest voice he had,

"I missed you."

Yami smiled, he didn't say anything rebelling to it. It was probably the closest he was going to get to a submission from Kaiba… at least for a while.

Yami ran a hand through Seto's silky brown hair and in the most playful of voices he said,

"Do you want to play a game with me?"

Seto responded with a grin and the normal challenging glint in his cool blue eyes. Seto finally knew how much he had missed Yami and he knew the meaning to you don't know what you will miss until it's gone, or in this case, had been gone.

-End-

AN: Ok… yes I am still getting over my writers block… so I'm sorry if this story was like… poorly written T-T. I actually kind of liked it ^_^ better than anything else I was writing for a while… so yeah if you liked it please just leave a few words that say its fine… sorry for the terrible writing once again, I'm a horrible writer T-T.

This kind of just sprung up in my head one day… out of nowhere (I swear NOWHERE) sooo hope you didn't waste time (in your opinion) of reading it and hope you actually liked it… (I'm relying a lot on hope here! XD)

Anyway, without any further yammering from me,

-Your friend JJ


End file.
